The present invention relates to a process and a device for producing Phillips-head screwing tools or the like, especially in the form of bits, by cold forming from a workpiece section cut to length from a profiled rod.
It is known to produce bits by starting from a profiled rod of hexagonal cross section which is cut to the length of the bits. The workpiece section is turned on a lathe producing a hexagon and a cylindrical section with spherical end. The part produced in this manner is then formed on its headed front end by the cheek plates of a press tool to a Phillips-head shape or the like. Since the workpiece section is subjected to an increase in length in this process, there is the problem of a bending of the workpiece section which is clamped during the forming, resulting in an increased number of rejects.